1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the art of connecting or terminating pressure-sensitive or brittle elongated conducting elements such as optical fiber strands, or elements made from ceramic oxides or glass, plastic or paper. It may serve as a splice, terminal or guide for such conducting elements which cannot be readily used with connecting devices used for metallic wires.
2. Basis of the Invention
The invention consists basically of a springy-wound cylindrical or tubular connecting element rolled to a diameter smaller than that of the conducting element with which it is used, but opened up in the production process to a diameter slightly larger than that of the conducting element, allowing insertion of the latter therein. Said connecting element is prevented from recoiling from this enlarged configuration by a retaining or locking means. Once said retaining means is removed or opened, the expanded tubular element contracts over the conducting elements which have been introduced into the ends of the connecting element, said element in the process exerting its inherent residual recoil energy about the inserted end portions of said conducting elements to retain same relative to each other.
The invention is carried out in a 3-step process, of which the first two steps concern manufacture and the third the release of the retaining means. The invention consists essentially of a connector, pre-tensioned in manufacture, and released in the third or installation step The third step utilizes the residual recoil action of the springy connecting tube element. This recoil energy is a function of the dimensions and, of course, the properties (i.e.: springiness) of the tube material. It can be engineered into the design of a connector with the precision of a pressure gauge, ranging from a slight circumferential touch being exerted on the connected end portions of the conducting elements to substantial and evenly distributed pressure thereover.